Itachi Hiden: Ni la brisa de primavera arrastra el pasado
by FenixCarmesi
Summary: La brisa aleja el polvo del suelo, sin embargo, hay cosas que no puede alejar, y esos son los recuerdos de un pasado desolador. Por más que uno lo desee, ellos siempre vuelven.


**Summary** **:**

 _ **La brisa aleja el polvo del suelo, sin embargo, hay cosas que no puede alejar, y esos son los recuerdos de un pasado desolador. Por más que uno lo desee, ellos siempre vuelven.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Aclaración** **: Los personajes y el mundo en donde se desarrolla son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; algunas escenas son inspiradas en las novelas 'Las crónicas del trueno―El día en que el lobo aulló' de** **Akiyoshi Higashiyama y 'Akatsuki Hiden' de** **Shin Towada.**

 **Este** _ **fanfiction**_ **solo está publicado acá, y está prohibida su publicación en otro lugar sin mi permiso. Si lo ven en algún otro lado es un plagio.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Itachi Hiden** **: "** **Ni la brisa de primavera arrastra el pasado** **".**

 **Capítulo 1**

Las cosas iban exactamente como lo había planeado años atrás. Quizá no era lo que realmente quería, pero era tarde para que haya rastros de arrepentimiento.

Todas las noches tenía pesadillas. Pero era algo que había aceptado con el transcurrir de los años. Todo el mundo sabía que su _tsukuyomi_ era el _genjutsu_ más poderoso que existía, pero él creía que ese _jutsu_ jamás se compararía con la realidad de sus sueños.

Cada noche. Cada maldita noche, soñaba lo mismo una y otra vez, atormentándolo. No dejándolo descansar. Produciendo ojeras cada vez más marcadas.

Su mente siempre terminaba en un mismo asunto, o mejor dicho, persona.

" _Sasuke…"_

Siempre se preguntaba cómo estaría su hermano menor. Él ya tenía 12 años de edad. Habían pasado unos 5 años desde que lo abandono. Solo. Desamparado. Y con una mochila gigante, llena de responsabilidades y con el peso que representaba ser el 'único' Uchiha vivo.

El Clan Uchiha era demasiado famoso, y prácticamente le dio ese peso a su hermano. Lo cargo con el apellido Uchiha, y todo lo relacionado con ello. Pero era una oportunidad inimaginable.

Una vez habían visto a los Uchiha como traidores, cobardes, y más que nada, peligrosos.

Traidores y cobardes porque no ayudaron cuando el zorro de las nueve colas ataco Konoha, sin embargo, nadie pregunto el porqué, simplemente los tacharon con ese título. Peligrosos porque eran el Clan más reconocido y temido por los shinobis de alto rango. ¿En la pelea había un Uchiha? Debían pensarlo más de una vez. No era muy conveniente meterse con ellos. Claro que había Uchihas que quizá no eran la gran cosa, pero siempre debían ver bien la situación.

Uchiha Itachi, ese nombre sí hacía temblar a más de uno. Se decía que era un hombre en extremo peligroso, y si lo veían lo mejor era salir corriendo. Había matado a su Clan sin piedad alguna, y luego escapo de su aldea que lo vio crecer, dejando a su único hermano con un odio que podría consumir su vida, y uniéndose a una organización de criminales llamada _Akatsuki_.

Sí…eso era lo que se decía. Poco y nada sabían. Pero él decidió vivir con ello.

Sí, había matado a su Clan. ¿Sin piedad? Ellos no lo vieron. ¿Abandono a su hermano? Ellos no sabían sus razones. Pero no le importaba. Él conocía la verdad y le bastaba.

―Itachi-san. ―Escucho una voz llamándolo. Era Kisame, un hombre con aspecto de tiburón. Era su compañero de equipo―. Itachi-san ¿qué haces ahí sentado sin más? –pregunto poniéndose frente a él, con esa sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus afilados dientes. Itachi se encontraba sentado en el césped y apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, con una pierna flexionada y su antebrazo apoyado en este. Él no respondió. Kisame estaba acostumbrado que Itachi no respondiera, pero a veces eso lo fatigaba. Era demasiado aburrido―. Eres tan aburrido cuando actúas así. Acaso ¿estás pensando en la vida? ¿Cómo podría haber sido si no hubieras matado a tus camaradas? –dijo en forma de burla. Su intención no era herir a Itachi, pero si molestarlo un poco. Claro que él no tenía ni la menor idea de los sentimientos de su compañero. Aunque algo presentía…

―No –dijo con aire sombrío―. Las personas no pueden cambiar sus acciones pasadas por más que lo deseasen ―dijo para luego levantarse y sacudirse el polvo. Pasó por su lado y siguió con su caminata. Kisame se giró para mirarlo.

―Debemos apurarnos en buscar información sobre los _Jinchūrikis_ , Itachi-san –dijo su compañero comenzando a caminar a su lado. El joven pelinegro no pronuncio palabra, solo continuo caminando por el extenso bosque. Ya comenzaba a anochecer e iban a tener que buscar un lugar para descansar.

No muy lejos de donde estaban encontraron una pequeña cueva. Al ver que estaba vacía, entraron. Comieron un poco, y se turnaron para hacer la guardia. Primero le tocaría a Itachi y luego a Kisame. El tiburón había insistido en vigilar toda la noche él, o al menos la primera parte, pero el Uchiha se negó. No le dijo la razón, pero al menos consiguió que su compañero lo dejara tranquilo y se fuera a dormir. Itachi se sentó apoyando su espalda en la fría pared hecha de piedra y tierra. Desde su lugar miraba el cielo, oscuro y silencioso. Aquella luna llena, tan brillante y sola ¡qué cosas debió haber visto y oído! Ella siempre ha sido testigo de innumerables situaciones. Esa noche…Esa noche había luna llena, la cual vio las verdaderas intenciones del joven ANBU que se adentraba en su barrio, y poco a poco exterminaba con toda vida que pasase por allí. Vio como cada persona, cada familiar se iba quedando sin aliento hasta desfallecer y desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Ya hacía tiempo no diferenciaba entre el dolor de su pasado y el de su enfermedad. _"Solo un poco más…"_ , se repetía a sí mismo. Solo debía mantenerse vivo un poco más de tiempo.

Cada día pensaba en las últimas palabras que le diría a su hermano. ¿Cuáles serían las correctas? Lo único que tenía en claro era que debían ser cortas, teniendo en cuenta que lo diría cuando ya solo le quedaran un par de segundos de vida.

Mientras observaba la luna, imágenes de ese día fatídico inundaban sus pensamientos. Las últimas palabras de su padre seguían tan intactas como el día que las dijo:

" _La manera en que pensamos es distinta, pero sigo estando orgulloso de ti... Realmente eres un buen hijo... "_

" _Itachi... Prométeme que... Cuidarás a_ _Sasuke_ _."_

Otra vez esa punzada en el pecho. Puso su mano en su esternón, agarrando la capa de Akatsuki con fervor, como si aquel gesto disminuyera su dolor interno. Cada vez era más frecuente, y cada vez se agravaba más. Pensó cuánto tiempo podría vivir una persona así. Pero estaba seguro que su propia voluntad lo iba a llevar adelante. No se iba a detener en ese momento, aún faltaba un largo camino por recorrer. Todavía Sasuke no estaba preparado para matarlo, no aun.

Pasado unas horas, Kisame se despertó para reemplazarlo. Cuando lo vio, Itachi no dijo nada y solo se levantó para adentrarse en la cueva. Quería descansar, pero ya no pensaba en ello, dormir bien había quedado en el pasado. Ahora solo dormía y siempre tenía pesadillas. Muchas veces sufría de insomnio, y otras tantas, no deseaba dormir. Esa pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez…a veces distinta, pero con el mismo efecto.

Se recostó en el frio suelo y cerró los ojos. Se durmió rápido, estaba agotado. Cada día que pasaba, su cuerpo perdía más y más energía.

Al cerrarlos vio todo negro, y él en el medio de toda esa densa oscuridad. En donde ningún poder ocular vería. No estaba solo, lo sabía. Siempre era lo mismo.

Se miró los brazos y su ropa, vestía como aquella noche. Vestía como ANBU. De pronto, una luna llena estaba teñida de sangre en lo alto, con las aspas del _sharingan_ reflejándose en ella. Cualquiera diría que se trataba de un _genjutsu_ , pero no, ese era el poder de sus sueños. Tres personas aparecieron a la distancia, mirándolo con odio. Un hombre, una mujer y un niño. Sí, se trataba de su familia. Detrás de ellos había un chico igual a él. Era él. Vio una vez más como había matado a sus padres y cómo había golpeado y hecho llorar a Sasuke. Esa escena se repetía una y otra vez para atormentarlo. Luego, vino la calma. Todo desapareció. Ahora apareció un niño de pelo lacio y corto, con su sonrisa tan característica. Después, ese niño lo miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

" _Debiste ayudarlos"_ , decía el niño. _"¡Debiste ayudar a nuestro hermano! ¡Un verdadero hokage no haría algo como eso!"_

El corazón de Itachi se encogió. Ese niño pelinegro era él, cuando era pequeño. Cuando creía que ser _hokage_ arreglaría las disputas entre el Clan Uchiha y Konoha. Cuando todo parecía más sencillo.

Comenzó a faltarle el aire, y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Su yo del pasado se acercó, lo agarro del pelo y lo obligo a mirarlo.

" _¡Mírame!"_ gritaba. Itachi lo miro a los ojos, y en él pudo ver su reflejo. Ahora se veía como el Itachi adulto. El Itachi criminal, con su capa de Akatsuki y su banda tachada. _"¡Mira lo que nos has hecho!"_ decía el niño ya rendido con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de sangre. _"Queríamos arreglar las cosas, pero ¿por qué esa forma? Éramos un prodigio, nos trataban como un genio. ¿Eso fue lo mejor que pensamos?"_ , le cuestiono. El pelinegro sintió un dolor en su estómago. _"Hice lo que creí que era la mejor forma, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en la que estábamos"_ , se defendió. Su yo pequeño negó con desgano, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Todo se volvió oscuro una vez más.

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

• A favor de la campaña **"Con Voz y Voto"** , porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es, como ya han dicho muchas autoras, 'manosearme la teta y salir corriendo'.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Hoy les traigo un nuevo fic en el que estoy trabajando. La verdad me tiene nerviosa este nuevo trabajo...no sé...me da cosa cómo lo recibirán..._**

 ** _Como se habrán dado cuenta, al nombre del fic le puse 'Hiden' ¿por qué? Pues no sé jajaja. Nah, en serio, hay Sakura Hiden, Kakashi Hiden, Gaara Hiden e incluso una chica escribió un fic de Sasuke Hiden...y me dije '¿por qué no escribir un Itachi Hiden?' Y es así como estoy acá jajaja. Ahora ya salió Itachi Shinden que espero con ansias la traducción completa *-* así que si lo llegan a traducir al español es probable que use algunas escenas para el fic..._**

 ** _Además 'Hiden' significa "Leyenda secreta"...así que me pareció bastante acertado el nombre :v jaja_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado :)_**

~ **F** enix **C** armesi~


End file.
